Yami no Moribito
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: Ceci est la suite de Ransa no Moribito . Balsa retourne vers son pays natal en compagnie de sa fille Alika dans l'espoir de rencontrer la famille et les amis de Jiguro. Mais ce qui semblait être une simple visite de reconnaissance, se transforme en véritable puzzle. (English readers : Use Google Translate if you want read my fanfic. The english version is forthcoming)
1. Avant-Propos

_**Yami no Moribito ~ Le Gardien des ténèbres**_

_**Avant-propos de l'auteure :**_

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont réussi à lire le premier Tome de ma fanfic _**Ransa no Moribito **_et qui veulent connaître la _vraie_ suite de la série. Vous _devez_ ABSOLUMENT avoir lu Ransa no Moribito avant de lire cette fanfic.

Pour enchaîner rapidement, encore, je vais vous aider à y voir plus clair sur cette fanfic. Je me répète, mais bon... Je ne suivrais pas tous les événements du roman Yami no Moribito, mais je m'inspirerai du contexte. C'est encore un « remodelage » du roman, mais à ma façon.

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Alors bonne lecture, si jamais vous n'accrochez pas ou n'aimez, je ne force jamais les gens à la lire et si jamais il y a des questions ou des interrogations, merci de me faire signe !

**Raiting : **16 ans +

**Theme : **Famille, romance, aventure, fantastique


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

L'été chaud et sec avait passé et le feuillage vert commençait à s'estomper. Dans un mois, les flancs de la montagne seront couverts des flamboyantes couleurs d'automne. Au sud, les montagnes séparaient maintenant Balsa et Alika de tout le monde qu'elles aimaient et connaissaient du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, tandis qu'au nord, se tenaient les montagnes rocheuses couvertes de neige éternelle du Royaume de Kanbal, le pays natal de Balsa, dont le nom agitait des souvenirs amers en elle. Pourtant, c'était aussi ce pays que sa fille désirait tant visiter il y a des années. Elles se tenaient maintenant sur le plateau rocheux à côté d'une grotte et observaient le paysage. Un courant se précipita hors de la bouche de la grotte et retentit dans un bassin en bas de la falaise, enveloppant les deux aventurières dans le parfum des picotements de l'eau douce.

« Ça nous a pris un mois, calcula Alika, âgée de sept ans. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, Maman ?

- Tout va bien.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Évidemment pourquoi ?

- T'es rendue à six mois de grossesse. Et si jamais on devait combattre ? Je suis inquiète pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, sourit-elle en la prenant par les épaules. Je vais bien et je suis en forme.

- Papa voulait que tu l'avertisses d'avance pour la naissance de ma sœur ou mon frère... mais je doute désormais. Yogo est tellement loin... (elle scruta l'horizon) et j'ai tellement mal aux pieds !

- On trouvera un moyen. Dépassé la grotte, on s'arrêtera pour se reposer.

- Il fait sombre, couina-t-elle en regardant l'entrée. J'en ai la chair de poule...

- Je connais le chemin. Le terrain montagnard de Kanbal suit les contours des montagnes Yusa, ''la chaîne mère'' et en vérité, ces montagnes cachent un labyrinthe de grottes profondes. Les parents mettent en garde constamment leurs enfants de rester en dehors des grottes, leur racontant l'histoire de l'obscurité de ces grottes, qui sont gouvernées par le Roi de la Montagne et le terrible _hyohlu_ qui garde son royaume.

- Le _hyohlu_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le gardien des ténèbres. Je te raconte plus tard.

- On ne va pas passer par là, si ?

- Oui. Ceci dit, j'aurais pu entrer à Kanbal par la porte des frontières officielle comme les autres voyageurs, mais je voulais revenir dans cette même grotte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire face à mon passé. J'ai traversé une seule fois cette grotte, j'avais six ans... et je ne suis plus jamais retournée à Kanbal par la suite.

- Ah... »

Malgré tout, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Balsa trop avait appris à craindre les grottes, et cependant, elle avait survécu à d'innombrables batailles par la force et le courage, seule. En ce moment-même, elle ressentait la terreur familière grimpée dans son estomac alors qu'elle se tenait avant l'ouverture sombre avec sa fille. Elle n'en fit rien paraître, afin de ne pas la faire stresser encore plus. Elle était son guide après tout. Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à caresser de façon circulaire son ventre qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

« Tu es nerveuse, sortit Alika.

- Oui... je ne peux rien te cacher. J'ai toujours été effrayée par les grottes, et pourtant, c'est le seul moyen d'y remédier.

- Ça ira, je suis avec toi. »

Balsa ouvrit les yeux, prit une grande respiration et la main de sa fille.

« On dit au revoir aux gens qu'on aime du Nouvel Empire de Yogo.

- C'est fait !

- C'est l'heure. »

D'un pas synchronisé, elles entrèrent dans la sombre grotte. La lumière derrière elles diminuait à un point minuscule et jusqu'alors disparut complètement. Malgré tout, elles continuèrent lentement à marcher, les yeux ouverts tout en gardant à portée une main sur le mur rocheux et caverneux de la grotte.

* * *

**L'extrait a été tiré du roman. En fait, tous les chapitres auront été basés sur le roman mais tout étant modifié à ma manière. So, j'espère que vous aimez le prologue et que ça vous incite à continuer (et oui, en même temps, je vous spoil . BOUAHAHAHA *se sent diabolique*)**


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : À la découverte de Kanbal**_

* * *

Alika se pressa contre sa mère. La nervosité était trois fois plus lourde pour elle que pour Balsa, car elle était d'une sensibilité aigüe. Le moindre mouvement et l'ambiance des âmes défuntes l'affectaient en grande partie.

« On ne doit jamais prendre de la lumière dans les grottes. Le _hyohlu_ déteste le feu. Si tu apportes une torche ou une lanterne, ils le sentiront et viendront te traquer. La seule manière de sortir d'ici vivant est de marcher lentement en sentant la roche.

- On peut parler ?

- Bien sûr. Mais ne pas crier.

- De toute façon, pourquoi crierai-je ? Je me sens si étouffée...

- Tout va bien, moi aussi je me sentais autant oppressée que toi à ton âge, mais toi, encore plus.

- Continue de me parler, Maman.

- Comme dit plus tôt, les parents mettent constamment en garde leurs enfants de rester en dehors des grottes. Mais malgré ces mises en garde, cependant, probablement tous les enfants Kanbalese se sont au moins aventuré un petit peu à l'intérieur d'elles une fois dans leur vie.

- Même toi ?

- Oui, même moi. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi loin. Un mètre de profondeur de l'entrée à peu près, rien de plus. Sinon, la roche près de la surface est du calcaire, et si on va plus loin, bientôt il laissera place à une pierre lisse blanche, le hakuma. Un morceau de hakuma était l'insigne le plus élevée de courage chez les enfants Kanbalese, car il s'est avéré que le porteur de ce morceau de pierre avait disparu dans l'obscurité, au-delà de la portée de la lumière du jour. Toutes les quelques années, un ou deux enfants qui s'étaient faufilés dans les grottes ne sont pas revenus. Peut-être qu'ils ont été mangé par le _hyohlu_, c'est que leurs parents ont affirmé. Ou peut-être tout simplement ont-ils perdu leur chemin dans le labyrinthe complexe de tunnels. Mais je sais que la plupart se sont égarés par mégarde. Le _hyohlu_ ne mange pas vraiment les enfants... les adultes disent ça pour inciter les enfants à ne pas s'aventurer là.

- Comme la troisième porte à droite dans la Grotte des chasseurs.

- Exactement. »

La main d'Alika se serra davantage à celle de sa mère.

« Le hakuma blanc lisse va finalement laisser place au lyokuhaku, une pierre précieuse verte laiteuse.

- Est-ce que je pourrais en récupérer de chaque ? Pour prouver mon courage aux autres enfants Kanbalese ? sourit-elle.

- On verra. Tu sais Alika, une légende estime que si un voyageur va assez loin dans la grotte, il peut réussir à trouver le palais du Roi de la Montagne, qui créer soi-disant, le joyau le plus précieux de Kanbal : le _luisha_, la pierre bleue lumineuse.

- Elle brille dans le noir ?

- Oui. C'est la gamme de pierre la plus précieuse à Kanbal, celle qui permet également la survie de mon pays natal.

- Je voudrais tellement en avoir !

- Le collier que je t'ai offert est fait de la même matière, rappela Balsa.

- Oh ? J'avais quasiment oublié... oups... je l'ai oublié chez Papa, se désola-t-elle.

- Ça ne fait rien.

- On est presque sortis ?

- Ça prend une journée dans l'obscurité.

- Arrrkkk... je suis tannée d'être dans le noir !

- Même en ma compagnie ?

- Non. »

Balsa acquiesça un sourire. Plus elles avançaient dans l'obscurité, plus l'air se comprimait dans leurs poumons.

« Respire plus lentement, conseilla-t-elle à sa fille.

- D'accord. »

Elles continuaient de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Le torrent qui rugissait continuellement dans leurs oreilles reculait graduellement et leur respiration sembla également plus lourde. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à tourner au coin, une odeur mordante de fumée leur prit au nez.

« Ne pas emmener de feu dans la grotte, répéta Alika. »

Un cri les ramena à la réalité. Une plainte sans paroles rebondit sur les murs, faisant écho à travers les grottes – une voix d'enfant, forte et aiguë. Déposant son sac sur le sol avec celui de sa fille, Balsa empoigna sa lance et courut précautionneusement sur le chenal dans la noirceur en continuant de serrer solidement la main de sa fille. La grotte labyrinthienne déformait les sons, rendant difficile la localisation des cris. À la prochaine branche, cependant, elle vit une lumière et sprinta vers elle en prenant soin de se rappeler le chemin du retour, Alika sur ses talons avec la vitesse que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Les yeux de Balsa s'étant accoutumés à la noirceur, la lumière de la torche semblait briller comme en plein jour, reflétant le blanc des pierres _Hakuma_ avec une brillance qui illuminait toute la caverne. Un rayon de lumière siffla dans l'air et frappa le flambeau, assouvissant la flamme. L'obscurité revint, mais pas avant que la scène s'imprime d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Balsa : un garçon tenant une torche, dos contre le mur et derrière lui, une fille recroquevillée sur le sol. La fumée provenant de la torche éteinte arriva à leur odorat comme elle était sur le chemin où elle avait vu le garçon. Sa respiration saccadée lui dit qu'il était toujours en vie, et comme elle ne sentait pas l'odeur de sang, elle était tout à fait certaine qu'il était sain et sauf. Balsa retira la main de sa fille de la sienne pour lui permettre de prendre sa ceinture à la place pour pouvoir avoir une main de libre, l'autre tenant sa lance. Cherchant son côté, elle agrippa l'épaule du garçon. Il sursauta.

« Ne crie pas, murmura-t-elle sévèrement. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Ma so-ma sœur... le _hyohlu..._ »

Balsa se tourna en direction de la petite fille. Quelque chose qui rôdait dans la noirceur passa juste à côté d'elle. Alika se plaqua de son mieux contre sa mère en tremblant, comme si elle voulait se fusionner à elle. Quelque chose d'inquiétant. Oscillant sa lance vers celui-ci, Balsa s'exhalait lentement. Le calme venait toujours avant le combat et l'adrénaline faisait un bond dans ses veines, rétrécissant le monde à un rien mais juste à elle-même et à son ennemi. Perçant le combat même dans les ténèbres, elle avait pu voir une pâle et phosphorescente lumière bleue. Gardant ses yeux bien ouverts, elle décala son regard silencieusement sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une forme bleuâtre brumeuse. _Alors c'est un _hyohlu, pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentait glacée jusqu'au cœur. Alika cligna des yeux et observa sa mère.

« J'ai déjà fait ça, il y a longtemps, murmura Balsa.

- Maman...

- Désolée, j'ai juste... eu drôle de sentiment en faisant face au _hyohlu_... »

Elles entendirent un faible gémissement derrière elle – la petite fille. Bougeant précautionneusement vers le son, elle chercha l'enfant.

« Tout vas bien maintenant. Le _hyohlu_ est parti. Es-tu blessée ?

- Mes pieds... répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. »

Alika sentit le garçon approché, incertain. Sa main bougeant dans le noir toucha enfin sa tête, enfin... pas la tête de sa mère, mais bien la sienne. S'il y aurait eu de la lumière, Alika aurait sans doute montré sa tête agacée.

« Hey, boy, grogna-t-elle au grand étonnement de sa mère et profitant de l'occasion pour parler Kanbalese. Tu touches ma tête. (elle prit sa main et la posa sur le bras de sa mère) Ça, c'est ma Maman... votre sauveur... »

Balsa guida le garçon vers la fille.

« Gina, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Kassa ! pleura la fille.

- Tout va bien maintenant, répéta la lancière. Mais sortons d'ici. Je prendrai soin de ta sœur. Agrippe la fin de ma lance et suis-moi rapidement. »

Le garçon aida sa sœur à monter sur le dos de Balsa, même si elle était enceinte – elle devait bien se dire que dans le temps préhistorique, les femmes devaient être aussi fortes même dans une telle condition – et Alika retint toute jalousie. Rappelant la route qu'elle avait utilisé pour les trouvé, elle retraça le passage où elle avait déposé son sac et les affaires de sa fille. Le temps qu'ils sortent de la grotte, la lune faisait déjà naufrage dans l'ouest. Dehors, l'air de la nuit les enveloppait, étonnamment froid avec l'odeur de la neige. L'air de la nuit soufflait au bas des monts de neiges éternelles de la rangée mère.

« Er... »

Le garçon regarda Balsa, son visage faiblement éclairé par la lune. Une tête plus courte qu'elle mais solidement bâtit, il devait avoir entre quatorze et quinze ans. Sa tunique de chèvre tannée était marquée comme pour un membre de la classe guerrière, comme le faisait le large couteau qui était suspendu dans le dos de sa ceinture en cuir épais.

« Merci, dit-il, sa voix de husky, comme si elle avait seulement changé.

- Oui, bien, nous avons juste été chanceux de sortir ici en vie, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter sévèrement : comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Prendre ta petite sœur dans la grotte pour tester ton courage ! Un jeune homme comme toi avec le droit de porter un poignard – tu aurais dû le savoir mieux. Elle aurait pu être tuée ! »

Il la regarda, surprit.

« Non, vous avez totalement faux ! intervint sa sœur. Je suis celle qui y a été pour prendre une pierre. Pas mon frère. »

Sa voix était étonnamment stable et ferme. Balsa avait assumé qu'elle avait seulement dix ans mais en se corrigeant, elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir douze ans, voire même treize ans.

« Il y a un garçon dans notre village qui est trop coincé – il n'arrête pas de se venter à propos du "comment" il est de la lignée des chefs de clan et rit de nous. Il nous a dit que si on allait dans la cave pour en prendre une pierre, nous n'en sortirons jamais en vie parce que nous sommes justes une branche de la famille. C'est pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

Balsa réprima un sourire.

« Je vois. Maintenant, je comprends _pourquoi_ tu l'as fait. Mais il reste que ce n'est toujours pas sans risquer ta vie. Vous n'auriez jamais dû sous-estimer la grotte. Vous êtes presque morts cette nuit. »

Les deux enfants ne dirent rien, comme s'ils se relevaient de la terreur causée par le _hyohlu_. La fille s'agrippa à elle.

« Ne retournez pas dans la grotte, vous avez compris ? (ils acquiescèrent) Bien, c'est réglé. C'est votre village près d'ici ?

- Oui, je suis Kassa, fils de Tonno du clan Musa, voici ma sœur Gina. »

Alika retint tout commentaire sur nom Musa.

« Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous des étrangers ? demanda Kassa avec hésitation.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes habillées comme des personnes provenant du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, enfin, un peu... et la façon de vous parler, bin...

- Non, je suis née à Kanbal, mais j'ai été longtemps en voyage. (Elle se perdit un peu dans ses pensées, se disant qu'elle devait être prudente maintenant) Vous êtes Kassa et Gina, vrai ? Je voudrais que vous me fassiez une faveur. (Kassa hocha la tête) Ne dites à personne que vous m'avez rencontré dans la cave avec cet enfant – elle pointa Alika.

- C'est la vôtre ?

- Oui. (il regarda sa lance au manche ambré)

- Elle est jeune, trop même, pour tenir une lance...

- Certain ont le talent dans le sang... Je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas kidnappée, rit-elle alors que sa fille la regarda, indignée.

- Maman !

- Je sais, trésor. Bref, tu peux dire à ta famille que tu as sauvé Gina par toi-même. »

Il faisait trop sombre pour voir clairement, mais elle sentit que Kassa semblait troublé.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le dire à nos parents ? demanda Gina, toujours perchée sur le dos de Balsa. Si vous venez avec nous, je sais qu'ils voudront vous rencontrer et vous avoir pour un repas. S'il te plait, venez avec nous.

- Merci beaucoup, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Je suis en voyage pour faire pénitence pour sauver l'âme de mon père adoptif. Si j'accepte toute hospitalité de votre famille, mon acte n'aura aucun effet. Vous savez ça, n'est-ce pas ? Alors s'il te plait, ne dites à personne que je vous ai aidé. À partir d'ici, pouvez-vous retrouver votre maison ?

- Oui.

- Bien... Oh, aussi, par la même occasion, qu'as-tu fait de la torche ?

- Je l'ai toujours avec moi, mais elle a été étouffée. »

Après une courte analyse de la torche, Balsa se baissa et aida Gina à grimper sur le dos de Kassa, puis, prit des pierres de sillex dans son sac pour rallumer la torche avant de leur donner.

« Ça ira jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez chez vous ? (Ils acquiescèrent) Bien. »

Kassa avait un visage enfantin et l'air un peu sûr de lui, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était un jeune sérieux qui se souciait de sa sœur. Gina avait la peau sombre et ses cheveux tressés étaient bouclés sur le dessus de sa tête. Bien qu'il restait encore une trace de peur dans ses yeux, ses lèvres fermement serrées trahissaient une forte volonté.

« Je suppose que c'est le temps d'un au-revoir, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez me dire la façon la plus rapide d'ici au marché le plus proche ?

- Ce serait Sula Lassal, dit Kassa, c'est à une trentaine de _lon_ ici – ce que vous appelez une heure de marche par la route, au bas de la vallée. C'est le plus grand _Lassal_ en territoire Musa, alors vous verrez beaucoup d'auberges. »

Balsa les remercia, soulagée et reprit la main de sa fille avant de se séparer d'eux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir dans une auberge cette nuit. Elle dormirait dehors dans un petit campement et attendre quelques temps après le lever du soleil quand le peuple se lèvera et ira travailler. Elle devait aussi aller au marché pour acheter quelques vêtements locaux. Si elle désirait passer inaperçue et éviter de mettre la vie de fille en danger, elle devait attendre.

« Ça veut dire quoi faire pénitence, Maman ? Tu es en punition ?

- Non, mon ange. Faire "pénitence", ici à Kanbal, les gens croient que ceux qui sont morts sans réparer leurs torts deviennent des esclaves servant éternellement le Roi de la montagne, la règle mystérieuse des terres souterraines. Leur seul espoir de se sauver est qu'une personne vivante quitte sa maison et sa famille pour se promener, faire de bons gestes pour faire pardonner leurs pêchés. Mais les gens qui font pénitence pourraient porter un bandeau rouge ou même enfiler des vêtements du sexe opposé.

- Ce qui expliquerait nos lances ?

- En partie.

- Et nos ceintures et pantalons ?

- En partie, je présume. Mais c'est autant féminin que masculin... tu n'imagines pas Maman sans pantalons, si ?

- NON ! (elle se cacha le visage dans la cape, faisant rire Balsa)

- Aller, on va dormir ici en attendant demain matin.

- J'ai froid.

- Colle-toi contre moi.

- Yeah !... Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sembles arrivée à cacher ton ventre... tu n'oses pas ?

- C'est préférable de ne pas le montrer, pas pour le moment.

- D'accord. »

* * *

Le marché Sula Lassal reposait en bas d'une vallée en forme de bol. À peu près trente petits marchés étaient enlignés dans le carrefour où les deux voies principales se rencontraient. Selon les revendications de Kassa, c'était le plus grand marché du Clan Musa, mais pour un voyageur expérimenté comme Balsa, cela semblait étonnamment petit. Les marchés étaient seulement des kiosques avec un épais mur de pierre, un chaume de paille et des tables chargées de marchandises. Il y avait de bons produits locaux, comme des céréales et des fruits confits. Même si elle avait espéré être un peu inaperçue, Balsa était remarqué entre tous les marchands du Clan Musa. Tous les yeux la suivaient quand elle passait devant les marchés. En même temps, sa fille tenait également une lance pour son très jeune âge, ce qui accentuait le nombre d'yeux sur elles. Au final, elle arriva à trouver un marché qui vendait des vêtements à bon prix. Elle montra quelques vêtements à Alika qui regardait particulièrement les robes avec une goutte et aux manches longues de couleur rose et mauve. Le vendeur les regardait un peu suspicieux mais dès que la fillette le regarda de ses grands yeux bruns, il se surprit à penser qu'elle était mignonne à croquer.

« Vous ne voulez sûrement pas ceux-là ? Ce sont des vêtements d'hommes.

- Je suis en voyage pour faire pénitence. Je veux des vêtements d'hommes.

- Ah je vois, dit-il surprit, son expression interdit redevenant lentement douce. Je suis désolé de l'entendre. Et d'où venez-vous ? »

Elle pressa Alika contre elle en remarquant que les marchands voisins faisaient l'effort d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. Donc, elle décida d'en dire assez pour satisfaire leur curiosité.

« Je viens du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, mais je suis née à Kanbal. Mon père adoptif m'a emmené à Yogo quand j'étais plus jeune et j'ai grandi là. Il a commis un crime à Yogo, alors j'ai décidé de revenir ici pour faire pénitence... mais s'il vous plait, ne me demandez pas plus que cela.

- Ah non, non (il se dépêcha d'agiter sa main hâtivement sur son front). C'est juste que la marque sur votre lance est comme celle du Chef du Clan et je pensais que vous aviez un lien de parenté considérant que vous êtes habillés comme quelqu'un venant d'une autre contrée et tout. »

_Surprise... _sortit-elle dans sa tête. Elle fit semblant d'être poliment surprise.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre clan avec une marque similaire. C'est intéressant, mais cette lance est une mémoire de mon père et je ne pense pas qu'il fasse partie du Clan Musa.

- Vraiment ? Alors je suppose que vous avez raison. Il pourrait bien y avoir d'autres clans avec le même design. Mais là je deviens indiscret... Cet équipement avec les bottes sont cinquante _nal._ Je donne la ceinture gratuitement puisque vous faites pénitence.

- Prenez-vous l'argent de Yogo ?

- Bien sûr. Des marchands de Yogo viennent pour acheter de la fourrure à ce temps-ci de l'année (il regarda les queues en fourrures accrochés à la taille d'Alika). Une pièce d'argent de Yogo équivaut à cent _nal._

- Hey vous ! Ne le laissez pas vous escroquer parce que vous faite pénitence, vous entendez ? Ça devrait être cent dix _nal_ ! »

La clientèle se mit à éclater de rire. Alika commençait vraiment à en avoir le ras-le-bol. Heureusement que sa mère parvenait à conserver son sang-froid et surtout, une touche d'humour au second degré.

« Je n'étais pas en train de l'escroquer. Je lui disais que j'échangeais de l'argent des marchands venant de Yogo à mon marché ! rétorqua-t-il avant de faire un clin d'œil à Balsa. Alors à ce sujet ? Pendant que vous êtes ici, pourquoi ne pas acheter ce manteau de laine ? Je vais vous donner beaucoup pour une seule pièce d'argent de Yogo. Si vous êtes partie depuis un moment, peut-être avez-vous oubliez, mais les hivers viennent rapidement et le froid est assez fort pour vous glacer jusqu'à la moelle. Ce _kahl_ est tissé à Kanbal des fourrures des chèvres. L'huile naturelle garde au sec de la pluie et éloigne les insectes. »

Balsa sourit et dit qu'elle le prendrait. Alika, qui ne disait pas un mot depuis le début des achats, pointa la robe rose qu'elle ne cessait d'observer et sa mère la prit pour les achats qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi riche dans toute sa vie, remerciant sa dernière job. La Seconde Impératrice l'avait aisément bien payé pour les quinze années prochaines de sa vie.

« Auriez-vous la même chose mais pour les enfants ?

- Bien sûr. Il est peut-être un peu trop grand pour sa taille actuelle, mais je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- Elle grandira, je peux vous l'assurer. En retour, pouvez-vous m'échanger une autre pièce d'argent pour moi ? Un cent _nal_ devraient faire.

- Attendez, je vais regarder si j'en ai assez. »

Il ouvrit sa boîte et compta avant d'échanger les pièces.

« Merci. Puis-je vous demandez une dernière chose ?

- Que serait-ce ?

- Pouvez-vous me dire comment me rendre sur le territoire Yonsa ? »

Il fouilla derrière son stand et revint.

« Voici une carte pour les marchands voyageurs. Je vais vous la laisser pour la moitié d'un _nal_. »

Alika l'aida à porter les paquets et elles n'avaient pas marché très loin quand une délicieuse odeur flotta dans l'air – les _losso_ profondément frit ; une fine pâte de pomme de terre râpée de _gasha_ malaxé avec beaucoup de _la_, du beurre de chèvre, et fourré de divers ingrédients.

Elle acheta deux _losso_ sucré avec du jus _Yukka_ et deux autres farci au fromage de chèvre et de viandes hachées, ainsi que du _lakalle_, une boisson brassée à partir de lait de chèvre fermenté, puis elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc près d'un groupe de marchands qui avaient déjà commencé sur un début de déjeuner.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, remarqua Balsa à sa fille.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes... et j'ai peur de faire une erreur si j'ouvre la bouche.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tu es contente des achats ?

- Oui.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui. »

Comme Balsa mordit dans par la croûte extérieure croustillante du losso, le goût de fromage de chèvre fondu remplit sa bouche. Elle observa sa fille goûter ces aliments qui lui étaient inconnu avec précaution. Au début, rien, puis, lentement, avec plus de vigueur et ensuite un grand sourire de satisfaction. Elle lui dit aussi ses plans de la journée : loué un petit cheval et partir pour le territoire Yonsa.

« Mais retourner dans mon village natal ne signifie pas que toute la famille serait là. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais cinq ans et je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mes grands-parents. La seule personne que je me souviens, c'est Tante Yuka, la plus jeune sœur de mon père. Elle venait nous voir souvent après la mort de Maman et apportait souvent des plats chauds et des douceurs. »

Les plis de la chaîne des montagnes Yusa marquait les limites de chaque Clan de Kanbal. Chaque clan comptait environ cinq mille personnes qui faisaient paître les chèvres sur les étendues rocheuses sous les sommets des montagnes. Ils les élevaient aussi sur les plateaux au-dessus des pentes boisées. Les colonies des clans comptaient une cinquantaine de familles, chacune d'entre elles étaient dispersées le long de ces plateaux, entourés par des murets de pierre. Les routes principales traversaient les vallées où se trouvaient les marchés. Balsa loua un shaggy, un cheval de taille courte mais poilus, qui semblait bien endurcit aux hivers rugueux. Elles trouvèrent dans une forêt une source d'eau et elles prirent un bain, non pas sans qu'Alika pleurniche de la froideur de l'eau et qui refusait de décoller ses bras de son corps. Balsa se dépêcha de sécher rigoureusement sa fille avant de lui enfiler la petite robe de laine rose et le manteau. Elle arrêta de ronchonner lorsque les vêtements couvrirent sa peau et attendit que sa mère ait fini. Les vêtements étaient plus rudes et plus lourds comparé aux vêtements usés de Yogo, mais aussi plus chaud, en particulier les manteaux. Le froid les avait gardé éveillée la plupart du temps de la nuit dernière : cette nuit, elles devraient bien dormir, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

**ENFIN !**

**J'ai eu mon livre, le second Moribito II : Guardian of the Darkness ! Oui, il est en anglais, alors j'ai passé la moitié de mon chapitre à le traduire mots à mots des pages à l'écran... ça devrait prendre fin vers le début du chapitre cinq ou six (la traduction du livre en histoire, pas l'histoire x). Alors d'une part, vous avez la moitié du début du livre de traduit en français de ma part, et d'un autre côté, il y a mon histoire qui fait divergence mais qui reprends quelques éléments.**

**Je n'ai pas l'intention de tous réécrire le roman dans ma fanfic en français, alors parfois, je ferai court et si jamais ça vous intrigue, je vous aiderai si vous me le demandez. **


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : La maison de guérison de Tante Yuka**_

* * *

Balsa fit monter Alika sur le cheval et marcha à côté.

« Pourquoi ? demanda sa fille.

- Parce que j'ai plus vraiment de place entre mes jambes et mon ventre pour m'écarter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Elles atteignirent la frontière entre les clans Yonsa et Musa avant la nuit. Elle était marquée par deux forts de pierre brut de chaque côté de la route au sommet du col de la montagne. Les gardes regardaient simplement les voyageurs traversés pendant qu'ils faisaient paître leurs chèvres. Ils donnèrent à Balsa les directives pour l'auberge le plus proche, et cette nuit-là, elle dormit à l'intérieur pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Utilisant un _shiruya_ – couverture utilisé à Yogo, elle s'y enveloppa en compagnie de sa fille et elles dormirent sur le sol proche du foyer comme elles le faisaient souvent à Yogo. Balsa trouvait étrange de se coucher dans un lit de bois brut contre le mur sous un tas de paille qui sentait le moisi.

Au petit matin, elles mangèrent le petit déjeuner à l'auberge puis se mirent en route pour retrouver Tante Yuka, qui semblait bien connue. L'aubergiste leur dit qu'elle tenait une maison de guérison dans la vallée proche du village du Chef du clan, à une heure de l'auberge. Elle fit monter Alika et partir. En chemin, Balsa vit une femme récolter des _gasha_ de la terre sèche et mince sur de petites parcelles étayés par des murs de soutènement en pierre. Encore une fois, elle fut frappée de voir la pauvreté de son pays natal.

« Tu aimes toujours cet endroit même si c'est très pauvre ? se renseigna-t-elle à Alika.

- J'aime Kanbal pareil, même si c'est pauvre ! s'égaya-t-elle.

- Tant mieux. »

Les lèvres de Balsa piquaient, gercées par le vent fort et sec. Elles montèrent sur une petite colline et regardaient dans la large vallée qui clapotait doucement. Elle pouvait voir la salle du chef perché sur une élévation au nord et en premier plan, un marché de la taille de Sula Lassal. Situé entre ces deux endroits, un groupe de bâtiment était entouré d'un muret de pierre. À cela, elle réalisa que ça devait être la maison de sa tante. Comme elle approchait, Balsa commença à avoir l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vu cet endroit auparavant. Peut-être, puisque son père l'avait emmenée ici quand elle était très petite. Ce qu'elle vit soudainement la rendit sûre de cet endroit. L'arbre était chargé de fruits rouges, et les oiseaux passaient de branche en branche en poussant des gazouillis joyeux. Le doux parfum de mûre des _Yukka_ se déportait vers elle par le vent. Elle fit descendre sa fille et regardait distraitement sur place les branches quand quelqu'un se déplaça de l'autre côté de la porte en bois. Un vieil homme petit avec un râteau à la main les regardait.

« C'est la maison de guérison ? s'enquit Balsa.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit-il avec affirmation. Êtes-vous malade ou bien, est-ce la petite ?

- Non, je ne suis pas un patient. Ni elle d'ailleurs. Je voudrais voir Maîtresse Yuka s'il vous plait. »

L'assistant regarda les deux lances d'un air dubitatif, mais à ce moment précis, une femme solide, assez en chair et aux formes aussi généreuses que Balsa dans la cinquantaine apparut sur le bord de la porte. Ses cheveux poivre-sels étaient attachés en arrière et elle portait une douce robe en laine. Balsa reconnut instantanément ses sourcils bruns, son menton ferme et ses yeux bruns foncés.

« Je suis Yuka Yonsa, souhaitez-vous me voir ? dit calmement la femme. »

Le cœur de Balsa commençait à battre fort dans sa cage thoracique. Toute sa prudence disparue quand elle vit le visage de sa tante.

« Tante Yuka, c'est moi, Balsa. La fille de Karuna. »

La femme médecin la regarda bizarrement, comme si elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce que Balsa disait. Puis son visage devint sévère et elle parla tranquillement mais avec force.

« Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi utilisez-vous le nom de ma nièce ? »

Yuka avait vu pour la dernière fois Balsa quand celle-ci avait six ans. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à trouver cet enfant dans le visage d'une femme déjà dans la trentaine. Balsa la regarda droit dans les yeux et parla calmement et délibérément.

« Je n'utilise le nom de personne. Je _suis_ Balsa. »

Les yeux de sa tente vacillèrent.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Balsa est décédée quand elle avait seulement six ans. »

Balsa se sentit comme si elle avait été frappée à la poitrine. Elle avait prévu quelque chose comme ça, mais entendre les mots de la bouche de sa tante faisait toujours aussi mal.

« Avez-vous vu son corps, à votre nièce ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Sa tante devint visiblement pâle.

« Non, comment le pourrais-je ? Elle est tombée dans un puits artésien. Elle a été emportée dans l'eau souterraine et–

- Tante Yuka, l'interrompit Balsa abruptement, vous voyez la branche sur cet arbre _Yukka _? Je ne sais pas quel âge j'avais, mais je me souviens que je suis tombée de là et que je me suis cassée le bras. »

Son visage devint livide, tourna blanc craie et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle les pressa ensembles et regarda en scrutant dans le visage de Balsa. D'une main tremblante, elle brossa ses cheveux en arrière.

« Lusula, déesse des rêves, murmura-t-elle, est-ce un cauchemar éveillé ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alika décolla son visage des "jupes" de sa mère et observa grandement sa grande tante, par curiosité. Yuka la regarda à son tour. Elle ignora ce qu'était ce sentiment, mais cette petite fillette qui tenait une lance avait le même visage enfantin que sa nièce à son âge. C'était à s'y méprendre.

« Qui... est-ce ?

- C'est Alika. Ma fille.

- Votre fille... elle ressemble vraiment à... »

Alika se crispa et remit son visage dans la cape de sa mère, se sentant trop scannée et resserra sa poigne solidement dans les vêtements de sa mère.

* * *

Yuka guida Balsa et sa fille dans le salon en leur demandant d'attendre le temps qu'elle aille vérifier ses patients. Balsa prit place sur un divan à deux places et sa fille vint la rejoindre. C'était une pièce confortable. Le sol de pierre polie était jonché d'herbes sèches odorantes et une brise apportait le parfum des fruits _yukka_ suspendus dans une fenêtre plus grande que de la plupart des maisons Kanbalese. Les braises rouges brillaient dans le foyer, et une casserole brillante était accrochée sur le mur intérieur de la cheminée. Dans le milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table recouverte d'un mince drap vert. Un livre unique était apposé sur le dessus de celle-ci. Des bouquets d'herbes étaient accrochés aux poutres du plafond, se balançant dans la brise.

« Ça ressemble à Papa, remarqua Alika.

- C'est vrai, j'y pensais moi aussi.

- C'est ta Tante, Maman ?

- Oui, c'est elle Tante Yuka.

- Elle est gentille ?

- Évidemment.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air au départ, et tu étais anxieuse à un moment donné... »

Balsa sourit.

« Elle ne m'a pas revue depuis mes six ans... par contre, le fait que tu aies montrée ton visage a peut-être dû la faire changer d'idée... (Alika se mis à se tenir le ventre) Tu as mal au ventre ?

- Non... enfin, un peu.

- Nerveuse ?

- Non... Il y a une atmosphère étrange ici. Je ressens trop d'énergie, ça me met à l'envers...

- Tu finiras sans doute par t'y habituer, sourit sa mère avant de coller sa fille qui frissonnait contre elle. »

Ensembles, elles attendirent Yuka. Des pas se firent entendre et elles tournèrent leur regard vers la porte. Sa tante entra, portant un plateau qui contenait quelques douceurs cuites et deux tasses de _Lakalle_ et un verre de _Lakoluka_ pour la plus jeune.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle incertaine. Heureusement, il y avait moins de patients que d'habitude aujourd'hui. »

Yuka déposa le verre en face d'Alika et offrit la tasse à sa nièce.

« Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ton histoire maintenant ? Tu peux prendre tout ton temps. »

Balsa prit la tasse que sa tante lui offrait. Une flagrance d'épice emplit sa bouche avec la première gorgée, en remuant une mémoire si familière que son nez en fut chatouillé.

« Je connais cette saveur. Mon père m'en donnait quand j'attrapais un rhume. »

Yuka respira brusquement. Elle regarda la mère d'Alika et hocha la tête.

« Vraiment ? Alors peut-être es-tu Balsa après tout. Karuna et moi avions développé cette recette quand on étudiait ensembles à l'académie dans la capitale. Ça a été fabriqué à partir d'une combinaison d'épices qui réchauffent le corps et c'est un excellent remède contre le rhume. »

Balsa s'arrêta de boire en voyant que Yuka ne cessait de fixer sa fille qui n'avait pas remué un poil, la tête toujours penchée timidement et observait la boisson devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Alika ? Il n'y a aucun danger, tu peux boire correctement voyons.

- Est-elle gênée ?

- Parfois ça arrive (elle caressa son dos et s'étira pour prendre le verre). Tu ne veux pas goûter ma puce ?

- Eh..., dit longuement sa fille.

- Tant pis, j'y goûte. »

Balsa porta le verre à ses lèvres sous les yeux suiveurs de son enfant et bu une gorgée qui ranima encore des souvenirs. Sa fille tendit la main et prit le verre à sa place et l'imita.

« Ça, c'est la manière qu'il faut agir pour la forcer à goûter de quoi de nouveau.

- Maman !

- Maman te taquine. Tu le sais bien. »

Alika prit un air pincé qui fit rire les deux adultes.

« Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as sauvé après que tu sois tombée dans le puits et tiré loin du courant ? commença Yuka.

- (Balsa hocha négativement la tête) Je ne suis jamais tombée dans un puits, mais avant de vous raconter mon histoire, dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à mon père.

- D'accord, mais s'il te plait, tutoie-moi.

- Oh, très bien.

- Mon frère a été tué dix jours après... après que tu sois disparue, narra-t-elle avec des yeux chercheurs. La servante l'a trouvé gisant sur le sol, tué derrière la porte quand elle est arrivée pour travailler le matin. Selon les gardes du palais, c'était le travail des voleurs. La maison était en désordre comme si une tempête était passée par là. »

Balsa ferma les yeux brièvement. Alika en profita pour prendre quelques douceurs cuites discrètement. Elle les rouvrit et demanda d'une voix calme :

« As-tu vu son corps ?

- Oui. Je logeais dans une auberge à la capitale parce que j'étais inquiète à propos de Karuna. Il était tellement déprimé par ta mort. Je voulais rester à sa maison, mais il refusait absolument, presque comme s'il savait qu'il allait être attaqué. Oui, j'ai vu le corps de mon frère et depuis, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui s'est réellement passé. Il avait deux blessures. L'une était en forme d'une barre oblique profonde qui courait tout le chemin de son épaule gauche vers le bas sur le ventre. Tous voleurs qui lui auraient donné une blessure comme celle-ci l'auraient laissé pour mort. Pourtant, ils ont aussi coupé sa gorge. Je sais que celui qui a fait ça n'avait pas l'intention de le voler. Ce dernier coup de poignard dans le cou était pour être absolument sûr qu'il était mort. »

Alika devint livide et grimaça après une bouchée de son biscuit avant de s'accoter la joue sur le haut de la poitrine de sa mère. Yuka respira profondément et Balsa prit la parole.

« Jiguro a dit que si tu voyais le corps, tu aurais été capable de voir que quelque chose clochait. Et il craignait qu'il puisse mettre ta vie en danger.

- Jiguro ? dit Yuka vivement. Tu veux dire : Jiguro Musa ? »

Balsa fut surprise du ton de voix qu'employait sa tante. Elle avait dit le nom comme si c'était un insecte empoisonné.

« Oui, Jiguro m'a sauvée. Il m'a élevée et m'a aidée à survivre.

- Tu sais, avoua Yuka en la regardant choquée et confuse, je me sens toujours comme si j'étais dans le milieu d'un mauvais rêve. Ton récit est comme un labyrinthe tordu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Jiguro Musa était un idiot, un véritable idiot qui causait des souffrances à nous tous juste pour l'entêtement tout simplement. Je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants et je me sens tellement trahie quand je réalise quel idiot il était. Il est vrai qu'il était têtu même en étant enfant, mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça.

- Et que penses-tu qu'il ait pu faire ? demanda Balsa alors qu'elle aspira son souffle.

- Si je m'apprête à te le dire, je suppose que je serai mieux si je commençais par ce qui est arrivé avant. Tu vois, Jiguro et le prince Rogsam ne se sont jamais entendu ensembles. Tous les gens qui vivaient au château étaient au courant. Alors même qu'il était le plus jeune des lanciers, Jiguro affichait des compétences exceptionnelles et il était le meilleur des instructeurs d'arts martiaux du Roi. Il ne laisse jamais les princes gagner aussi facilement, mais il travaillait aussi dur que tout le monde. Le Prince Rogsam était vieux, et rusé aussi, mais Jiguro le battait fréquemment en pratique, et solidement. Tu pouvais sentir la haine entre eux, dit-elle en soupirant. Le prince Rogsam était trompeur et ignoble, mais toujours... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de quelque chose concernant la succession à Kanbal, mais les héritiers ne succèdent pas automatiquement au trône quand le Roi meurt. Il doit premièrement être reconnu par les neufs lanciers du Roi. Une fois qu'ils lui ont tenu allégeance, il est accepté comme l'héritier légitime. Au couronnement, tous les lanciers se rassemblent autour de lui et touchent sa tête avec les anneaux d'or de leur lance.

- Intéressant, je ne savais pas ça.

- Jiguro était considéré comme un grand héro. Il a été invité à assister à la Cérémonie des Remises quand il n'avait que seize ans, et tous les lanciers l'ont reconnu comme étant le meilleur guerrier parmi eux. Bien qu'il était un homme avec peu de mots et se vantait peu, il avait un grand sens de la fierté. Une fois qu'il prenait une décision, il ne changeait pas d'avis. »

La nièce de Yuka hocha de la tête.

« Mais l'homme qui voudrait emmener le malheur sur la tête des autres pour le sake de sa propre fierté et sa propre obstination n'était rien d'autre qu'un idiot. »

Alika reprit quelques douceurs et une gorgé de son _Lakoluka_ et continua d'écouter le récit de Yuka qui expliqua la trahison de Jiguro, le fait qu'il ait volé les anneaux d'or de chaque lance, une fierté pour chaque meilleur lancier des neuf clans et qui était un symbole qui reliait la famille royale aux neuf clans. Et pour prouver leur loyauté à la famille royale, chaque clan avait envoyé leur meilleur lancier contre Jiguro en priant le dieu Yoram de ne pas lui parler lorsqu'ils iraient le tuer. Balsa comprit que les lanciers ne les avaient pas traqués durant quinze années parce que leur famille avait été prise en otage, mais bien pour prouver leur loyauté envers le Roi Rogsam !

« Tu étais trop jeune à l'époque pour le savoir, mais Karuna, Jiguro et moi étions de très bons amis dans les premiers temps où nous nous sommes rencontrés à la capitale.

- Vraiment ? sourit Balsa.

- Oui. »

La lancière raconta ensuite toute son histoire de son côté, jusqu'à ce Yuka comprenne peu à peu.

« Je me suis toujours demandée à propos de la mort de mon frère, mais ton histoire vient de me rappeler plusieurs choses qui m'ont incommodés. Quand le Roi Naguru est décédé, Karuna est devenu très étrange. Il avait hâte d'enterrer le corps, espérant qu'aucun autre docteur ne verra son corps et voulant éviter une décadence. Il faisait plutôt chaud ce jour-là, alors d'autres personnes ont acceptés ça tout simplement. Mais je le savais, pour moi, ça semblait hors de lui. Je me suis aussi demandée pourquoi Jiguro avait disparu soudainement avant que le Roi ne soit plus, comme s'il savait qu'il allait mourir et être remplacé par Rogsam. Et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi, même s'il planifiait une révolte, il avait fui le pays sans me dire la vérité à moi ou mon frère... ça semblait hors de lui également. Le jour après qu'il soit disparu, mon frère m'a dit que tu t'étais noyée. Plusieurs choses étranges sont arrivés – c'est comme si le ciel et la terre avait échangé de place ! J'allais justement demander à Karuna sur quelle terre on allait quand il a été tué. »

Yuka regarda la lance de Balsa. Elle lui dit que Jiguro avait forgé cette lance pour elle quand elle avait seulement dix ans. Quelle cruelle vie sa nièce avait dû suivre contre son gré.

« Ah ! Jiguro. Comment as-tu bien pu élever et protéger Balsa ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Pensant qu'un homme aussi têtu et obstiné que toi aurait pu élever une petite fille...

- Tu as raison. Il n'y avait aucun homme aussi inadapté à élever une fille comme Jiguro. Pas étonnant que je ne sais pas comment être féminine, rit-elle.

- C'est inutile de mettre tout le blâme sur Jiguro. Tu es née tomboy qui aurait pu mettre la honte à tous les garçons de ton âge à cette époque. Karuna utilisait souvent ça en disant que tu avais oublié quelque chose de très important dans l'utérus de ta mère.

- Ce quelque chose que j'ai oublié ; je crois que j'ai plutôt offert tout mon côté féminin à ma fille qui est un bon mélange de Tomboy et de féminité, sortit Balsa en caressant les cheveux d'Alika.

- C'est vrai, Maman ?

- Je le crois. Tu es beaucoup plus féminine que moi, mais tu as mon tempérament de tomboy.

- Alors, fit finalement Yuka, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? As-tu l'intention de nettoyer le nom de Jiguro ?

- Que pourrais-je faire ? sourit-elle tristement. Même si je voudrais prendre ma vengeance, Rogsam est mort, et franchement, je ne vois pas beaucoup d'intérêt de saupoudrer ce complot maintenant. Je suis revenue pour guérir une vieille blessure que j'avais eu trop peur d'affronter... (le crépuscule créait une ombre profonde sur le visage de Balsa alors que celui de sa fille était illuminé par le soleil couchant) et parce qu'Alika avait tellement envie de découvrir Kanbal. Tu aurais dû la voir quelques années plus tôt, elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander à quoi ressemblait Kanbal, son mode de vie, ce qu'on mangeait ici et les coutumes...

- Tu lui parlais Kanbalese ?

- Oui, je lui ai appris... bon c'est sûr qu'il fallait que je retrace un peu mon passé pour me souvenir de quelques mots, mais j'ai eu l'opportunité de parler Kanbalese quelques fois.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr ?

- Quel âge à ta fille ?

- Sept ans.

- Sept ans et une lance ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui. Certain ont le talent et elle l'a. D'ailleurs, je dois te raconter ma dernière aventure.

- Chagum-Niisan ? s'égaya Alika.

- C'est ça. »

Balsa lui expliqua qu'elle avait été priée d'être le garde-du-corps d'un jeune prince, Chagum, du Nouvel Empire de Yogo qui portait l'œuf d'un Esprit sacré et que le père voulait tuer pour conserver la prospérité de la famille royale. Et la chose la plus drôle dans tout ça : Balsa était vraiment contente de l'avoir protégé même si c'était extrêmement dangereux et effrayant. Elle avait enfin réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvais chemin pour vivre.

« Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas vraiment pris en charge comment je vivais ma vie... jusqu'à la naissance de ma fille bien sûre.

- Tu avais alors...

- Vingt-trois ans.

- Une fois que tu as un enfant, c'est fou, mais ça te remet tellement vite à ta place. Tu te rends compte à quel point être parent c'est difficile, mais... comment dire, merveilleux ? De te rendre compte qu'un autre être, autre que toi, dépend entièrement de toi. Tu prends en compte ce qu'est vraiment l'altruisme. Tu dois réfléchir à son avenir et c'est surtout le fait de gérer le côté permissif à la fois conciliant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. »

La pièce était maintenant sombre qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer le visage de sa tante. Un petit bruit attira leurs attentions et elles remarquèrent qu'Alika s'était endormie à force de fixer Yuka qui racontait toutes les histoires. La tante se redressa et brassa les braises. Balsa se leva lentement à son tour et ferma la fenêtre. L'espace s'éclaircit lorsque Yuka fit le tour en allumant les bougies. Elle se retourna pour regarder sa nièce.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es revenue. Je me sens comme si j'avais vécue vingt-cinq années en une seule journée. »

Elles se sourirent.

« Nous n'avons plus grands choses à se dire, mais pour ma part, je suis affamée. Peux-tu me donner un coup de main ? Nous allons faire à souper. »

Alors que Balsa s'approchait un peu plus, Yuka se stoppa net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es enceinte ? s'émerveilla-t-elle.

- Oh ! oui.

- Combien de mois ? réagit-elle, soudainement sur un ton avertisseur.

- Eh... six mois.

- Et tu as traversé toutes les montagnes du nord du Nouvel Empire de Yogo dans cet état-là ?

- Oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème...

- C'est pas très bon pour ta santé, tu sais.

- Je me demande pourquoi vous vous en faites tous pour moi, même Alika s'en inquiète. Pourtant, je te jure que je vais bien. Et je n'ai pas mal nulle part.

- Même au bas du dos ?

- Je suis musclée. Il n'y a que mon ventre qui se relâche, mais le reste, je te jure que je l'entretiens. »

Sa tante soupira, toujours pas confiante, mais elle décida de placer sa confiance en sa nièce. Yuka n'avait pas de domestiques autres qu'un jardinier et qu'un soigneur assistant. Ensemble, elles firent un pot de _laroo_, avec de la viande et des _gashas_ cuits dans le lait et assaisonné avec des herbes parfumées. Le ragoût bien chaud était délicieux, surtout depuis que le froid amer du soir était tombé. Elles mirent la table et déposa les plats. Elles observèrent Alika qui semblait bien assoupie.

« Devrait-on la réveiller ? demanda Yuka.

- Ça fonctionne toujours avec de la nourriture, regarde bien. »

Elle prit son bol et souffla sur la fumée pour qu'elle se dirige vers le visage de sa fille. Elle remua dans son sommeil puis ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis plus grand quand elle vit le bol devant elle.

« On mange ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter Yuka en se levant d'un bond et en venant les rejoindre. J'avais faim !

- Mais... tu n'as mangé que des douceurs cuites et tu as encore faim ? s'étonna la médecin.

- Alika est un estomac sur patte, l'aida Balsa, impossible de satisfaire sa faim. (elle sourit à sa fille qui avait déjà commencé à manger sans même oser demander ce que contenait le plat) Surtout s'il y a de la viande dans le plat.

- Elle va trouver l'hiver dur.

- Comment ça ?

- En automne et en hiver, lorsque les nuits deviennent plus longues, nous ne mangeons que deux repas par jours. Un déjeuner très tard et un souper très tôt. La majorité des gens de Kanbal font cela pour économiser l'huile de leur lampe.

- Et tu fais ça, Tante Yuka ?

- Non. Je soigne plusieurs patients et puisque je suis médecin, j'ai un salaire bien aisé. Alors je ne mange que lorsque j'ai faim ou en ressens le besoin.

- Maman m'a toujours appris à ne pas gaspiller la nourriture, sortit Alika en mettant une cuillérée de son plat dans sa bouche. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser aux gens de Kanbal... alors je tente de ne pas rien gaspiller.

- Mais tu n'es pas une poubelle non plus, lui rappela Yuka en souriant.

- Hum... »

Elles parlèrent encore, résumant leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait confusion entre les deux femmes. Yuka disait que Jiguro avait été tué par Yuguro – le plus petit frère de Jiguro – alors que Balsa disait qu'il était mort d'une maladie et qu'elle l'avait vu rendre son dernier souffle et qu'elle était à ses côtés lorsque c'était arrivé en compagnie de Tanda et Torogai. L'atmosphère de la pièce qui était chaleureuse devint alors froide et lourde.

« Se pourrait-il que l'intrigue ait été beaucoup plus loin qu'on le pense ? murmura la tante. »

Alika continua de manger et grimaça dût à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle décida donc de changer le cours de la conversation en attirant l'attention sur elle.

« Hum..., coupa-t-elle alors que les deux femmes la regardaient. Je suis un peu mêlée avec toutes ces histoires... Vous êtes la tante de Maman ?

- Oui, du moins, j'espère.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Maman dit toujours la vérité ! Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Maintenant que tu le dis... c'est bien vrai. Ah oui, Balsa, je me souviens que je voulais te poser une question concernant ta fille.

- Vas-y toujours, l'invita sa nièce.

- Cette petite doit sûrement avoir un Papa à quelque part ? (un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de sa tante) Êtes-vous mariés ? »

Pour commencer ses réponses, Balsa montra le revers de sa main gauche. Aucun anneau n'y reposait.

« J'espère que ça ne changera pas ta vision d'Alika ni de moi que je ne sois pas mariée et que j'aille une enfant et sois, en plus, enceinte, si ?

- Non, je me demandais.

- On a déjà eu une conversation concernant cela ma fille et moi. Elle s'était faite traitée de "bâtarde" il y a un an, mais je ne suis pas noble et son père, mon ami d'enfance, Tanda, un Yakue métisse, n'est pas noble non plus. Il est de bonne famille, il est aussi médecin et apothicaire. Il habite dans le Nouvel Empire de Yogo, dans un petit refuge aisé. Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle était plutôt une enfant libre.

- Est-ce qu'elle porte ton nom de famille dans ce cas ?

- Oui. Yonsa.

- Je vois. Ça va bien avec son prénom. Et elle maîtrise la lance également ?

- Je peux te faire une démonstration ! s'égaya l'enfant. Je suis très bonne !

- Ma chérie, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Tu risques de faire un dégât et deuxièmement, il serait mieux pour toi de faire profil bas de ta lance le temps que... les problèmes s'arrangent, l'arrêta Balsa.

- Les problèmes ?

- Longue histoire, mais peux-tu faire ça pour Maman ? S'il te plait... et pour ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en replongeant sa cuillère dans son bol. Juste pour lui ou elle... et pour Maman.

- C'est gentil. »

Il commença à devenir tard dans la nuit, mais Yuka et Balsa étaient trop agités pour pouvoir dormir. Mais pas Alika qui se mettait à cogner des clous sur le divan et qui s'endormait plusieurs fois en plein milieu d'une conversation et se réveillait un peu, trop coupable de s'endormir.

« Il s'est écoulé plusieurs heures depuis que la corne de minuit a soufflé. Nous devrions aller au lit bientôt, conclut Yuka. Ta fille semble fatiguée.

- C'est vrai.

- Nous avons déjà préparé votre lit dans la chambre d'invité.

- Je vais prendre des précautions prochainement, mais jusqu'à là, tu devrais dire au jardinier qui m'a vu de garder le silence, je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans le trouble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire là ?

- Oh rien, je veux juste prendre quelques précautions.

- Tu es enceinte de six mois, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un veuille faire du mal à une femme enceinte, non ?

- Aussi... m'enfin, je crois qu'on va aller coucher cette enfant. »

Balsa prit Alika, endormie, dans ses bras et Yuka les guida jusqu'à la chambre d'invité où toutes leurs affaires avaient été déposées et leur souhaita bonne nuit. La lancière mis la lance de sa fille sous le lit et l'habilla pour la nuit sans même qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle se changea à son tour et se coucha à son tour en collant Alika contre elle.

* * *

**C'était le bout que je désirais tellement écrire dans cette fanfic ! **

**La rencontre avec Tante Yuka et Balsa. Plus que la moitié de ce chapitre provienne du livre en anglais que j'ai pris le temps de traduire en français. Alors remerciez-moi pour la traduction qui a sûrement dû vous aider à comprendre aussi quelques intrigues concernant Kanbal et Jiguro qui n'étaient pas expliqués ni dans l'anime ni dans le premier livre... **


End file.
